1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of magnetic recording and reproducing apparatuses such as video tape recorders which transport a magnetic tape around a rotary head cylinder unit, to which a magnetic head is attached, to bring the magnetic head and magnetic tape into contact for recording and reproducing signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic recording and reproducing apparatuses such as videocassette tape recorders are becoming increasingly smaller and thinner.
A conventional magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus is described below.
FIG. 18 is a schematic top view of a conventional magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus in a position for recording signals onto a magnetic tape or playing back signals from a magnetic tape. A magnetic tape 2 is housed in a cassette 1, and is wound on reels 3 and 4 provided in the cassette 1. Signals are recorded on and reproduced from the magnetic tape 2 by slipping the magnetic tape 2 around a portion of a rotary head cylinder unit 5 (hereafter referred to as "cylinder unit") to which a magnetic head (not illustrated) is attached. The cylinder unit 5 is fixed onto a chassis 6. Tape guide posts 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, and 15 are provided for leading the magnetic tape 2 out from the cassette 1 and guiding it to a predetermined position for recording and reproducing signals.
Next, how the cylinder unit 5 is fixed onto the chassis 6 is described. FIG. 19 is a sectional view of the cylinder unit 5 of the conventional magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus fixed onto the chassis 6. FIG. 20 is a plan view taken in the direction of Line D of FIG. 19. There are three set screws 190 which are engaging members for fixing the cylinder unit 5 to the chassis 6. There are three compression springs 191 corresponding to the set screws 190, respectively. The compression springs 191 are fixed at a constant load to avoid distortion of the cylinder unit 5. The cylinder unit 5 is attached to the chassis 6 by the set screws 190 through the compression springs 191.
With the above conventional configuration, however, a large height space is required for the set screws 190 and compression springs 191 in order to fix the cylinder unit 5 onto the chassis 6 at a constant load to prevent distortion. This presents a barrier to reducing the size of the magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus.